


neko atsume is a match maker

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Meetings, M/M, this is basically really awkward Jeongcheol but it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan was at the worst date ever, and was now hiding in the bathroom.</p><p>The guy in the stall next to him thought he was his friend, and started talking to him about Neko Atsume.</p><p>What an odd day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neko atsume is a match maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softhobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhobi/gifts).



Jeonghan sat down on the toilet, sighing to himself. He was just trying to get away from that awful date he'd gone on tonight. The guy had obviously jjst gone out with him for his feminine appearance, and all he'd done tonight was fetischize his apperance. He thought he was some kind of crossdressing hooker when they were speaking, but had seemed incredibly disappointed when Jeonghan had showed up to the date in dress pants, and without makeup. God, Jeonghan couldn't even remember the guy's name. It started with a C or… something. He didn’t really care. It was a date he’d went on just to see if he could get some, but after speaking to the guy (who to be completely fair seemed quite reasonable over text) face to face, he had come to the conclusion that he only met up with him to sexualixe his body. God, sometime he just wanted to cut his hair off and never wear makeup again. 

But anyways, here he was, sat on top of the toilet, playing with his phone. Hopefully the weird guy would get bored and well… leave him alone. While waiting for that to happen, he played some games on his phone. Candy Crush, Subway Surfers, whatever he could think of. After a while, he decided to go check on his cats in Neko Atsume. He had quite a collection, almost every rare cat. There were a few that he had a hard time getting, especially Jeeves and Sapphire. He always had the parasol out, and he could check really frequently, but he always missed them.

As he was mindlessly taking care of the cats, buying food and some cool goodies to complete his collection, he heard someone entering the bathroom. He didn’t really think much of it, and continued to play around with the game, placing out toys over his garden. Another person got into the bathroom, and this one got into the stall next to him. He lowered his volume, as he realized it was quite loud. He suddenly, from the person who just went into the stall next to him, heard the standard Neko Atsume theme. Oh my god.

“So dude, like, I have almost finished my collection! I’m missing some rares though…” The man in the stall next to his spoke in an excited voice.

Oh my god. The person who came in before him must have been his friend, and because of the music coming from his stall, the guy must’ve thought that was him. Jeonghan stayed quiet, hoping the man would just get that it wasn’t his friend. But no, unfortunately for socially awkward Jeonghan, the man kept on talking to him.

“So like, I have gotten Pickles so many times, but it won’t give me the memento? I have a few other cats but Mingyu said he hadn’t gotten any from Pickles either so I’m wondering if he doesn’t have-” The man babbled on. Jeonghan could hear him play the game, buying things and placing them. Taking a few pictures of the cats as well. Maybe he was a newer player. He was chatting on and on about how few cats he had gotten, and Jeonghan found it kind of adorable how he seemed so invested 

“Wonwoo, listen to me dude! So like… Check my collection out, because I have a hard time-” Wait what was happening?

Suddenly, from the stall next to him, a hand was sliding a mobile phone. With Neko Atsume on. Was this guy for real? Jeonghan was at a loss for words. Could he say that he wasn’t his friend now? Or would he be mad? Oh god this was so awkward. 

“- and I really don’t know how to get mementos because I rarely get them so is there any way-”

“Uh. Hey.” Jeonghan spoke carefully. God he should have said something earlier.

“... You aren’t Wonwoo.”

“No uh, sorry…”

“Oh my god this is awkward I heard the Neko Atsume music and I just assumed-” The man started to babble again, as he pulled his phone back in a hurry.

“Hey, it’s okay! I should have said something earlier…”

The water was turned on outside of the stalls, and someone was washing their hands. He could hear a deep voice chuckling, and paper being ripped out of the dispenser

“Sorry Seungcheol, it’s a lot of fun hearing you embarrass yourself sometimes.”

“Wonwoo! You bastard!” The guy- no, Seungcheol- yelled out, slamming his stall door open to go out to get his friend. Jeonghan gulped.

All he could hear was Wonwoo exiting the bathroom while laughing, and Seungcheol huffing. The music had stopped, so he had probably put away his phone. Jeonghan decided to go out of the stall to face the man, what dork could be so excited about Neko Atsume?

A very beautiful dork, Jeonghan decided silently as he excited his stall. Seungcheol had ruffled black hair, big puppy-like eyes and gorgeous puffy lips. He wanted to hit himself in the face, he was on a date and he was getting attracted to the man he met by mistake while playing Neko Atsume in the mens room. God dammit. Well, it was a shitty date… Maybe it could improve.

Seungcheol looked up at the sound of him exiting the stall he had been in, and the look on his face was extremely sheepish. 

“I’m uh- I’m sorry if I bothered you. I didn’t mean to.” The other said as he scratched his neck, a blush appering on his cheek. Jeonghan gave him one of his million-won smiles.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind handsome strangers talking to me about cat games in public bathrooms, even though they think I’m their friend.” The long haired man spoke, as he ran a hand through his soft brown locks, smiling coyly at the now full-on blushing Seungcheol. 

“Well- uh- would you like to- I mean if you aren’t busy- would you- uh- would you like to go out for a coffee? With me?” The puppy man stuttered out, while he rubbed his hands together nervously. “You are just very beautiful and I think it’s really nice how you didn’t get annoyed at me and you also like Neko Atsume so I think-” This was just too adorable, Jeonghan wanted to kiss his nose oh my god.

“Yes- uh. I’d like that.” Jeonghan spoke softly. He found this man so intriguing, as well as ridiculously adorable. “Right now?” He had that date, of course, but he would be glad to escape from that. Seungcheol seemed like such a sweetheart, and he wanted to get to know him. Either as a friend, or maybe something more. He felt something.

Seungcheol sent him a dorky grin, scratching his head.  
“I mean, if you aren’t busy… Then yeah, right now would be cool.”

Jeonghan smiled and held out his hand.  
“Lead the way, cat-boy.” 

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> happy late birthday Finn!!! <3
> 
> also if anyone wants me to continue hmu because I might ;;))


End file.
